Let Me
by Bella Uchiha
Summary: Huir del destino es inútil, siempre encuentra la manera de dar contigo y poner tu mundo del revés. Sakura evitaba a toda costa el destino y Sasuke lo odiaba. "A menudo encontramos nuestro destino por los caminos que tomamos para evitarlo" Era hora de que ambos se dieran cuenta de cuan equivocados estaban.


_Historia y trama. Bella Uchiha_

_Personajes. Masashi Kishimoto_

_Universo alterno._

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

.

.

.

.

.

– ¡No te vayas, por favor, estoy hablando en serio! – gritaba Sakura, presa del pánico.

Esto no podía estar pasando, era surreal. ¿Cómo habían llegado tan lejos? Si no hacía algo pero ya, Sasuke podía morir, y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo.

– ¡Haz lo que te digo, obedéceme una vez en tu vida, por favor Sakura! – Sasuke sabía que si no la hacía salir de ese lugar, ella correría el mismo destino que esperaba por él, y no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo, si alguien debía pagar, era él.

Los golpes y estruendos causado por las arma de fuego se oían por toda la casa, esos malditos no tenían conciencia, estaban ciegos por hacerlo pagar.

La sala de estar, que con tanto esmero Sakura había arreglado, era un campo de batalla, el florero rosa que antes descansaba sobre la mesita de entrada estaba tirado hecho añicos en el suelo y las margaritas que trajo Sakura esas misma tarde yacían ya sin vida desparramadas entre medio de vidrios y cuadros tirados. Nada se salvaba de la furia de esos malditos, y ni ellos lo lograrían si no hacía que Sakura se alejara de todo esto.

–Sakura, escúchame y deja de llorar – le tomo su carita perlada en lágrimas, mientras seguían arrodillados, ocultos por la mesa del comedor que habían volcado para resguardarse de las balas – Debes salir de aquí, estos tipos no están razonando y no lo hará hasta que no consigan lo que quieren.

–Que eres tú. ¡Estás loco Sasuke, no voy a dejarte! Los dos podemos salir de aquí, no se darán cuenta que lo hacemos- no iba a permitir que la apartara de su lado, si debían afrontar esto juntos, lo harían. No iba a abandonarlo.

–El dobe tenía razón. ¡Eres una testaruda!- era momento de actuar, si debía obligarla a huir, lo haría. Y que Dios lo perdone, pero no iba a ver como ella moría delante de sus ojos por errores suyos – Perdóname Sakura.

– ¿Q…Que estás diciendo?

–Perdóname por todo el daño que te hice- astillas saltaban por doquier, estaba pronto a entrar, debía actuar rápido- Sabes que te amo, eres mi vida. No me olvides, quieres, molestia. Ahora debes luchar por los dos. Tienes alguien que te espera y necesita de ti.

–Deja de disculparte Sasuke, luego podrás hacerlo.

–No habrá un luego- lentamente y reflejando todo el dolor que sentía, fue que le dio un leve golpe en la nuca y Sakura con su mirada enfocada en él, callo rendida, inconsciente.

Debía sacarla cuento antes de ese lugar y luego enfrentar su destino.

Cargándola con delicadeza la llevo por los pasillos de su pequeña casa. Entrando en la habitación que compartían es cuando pensó en huir a su lado, pero no podía hacer eso, esos malditos no descansarían hasta matarlo. Lo enfrentaría y así tuviera que morir en sus manos, lograría poner a salvo a Sakura.

Vio su carita, perlada en lágrimas. Joder, la extrañaría tanto. Más le valía a ese dobe cuidarla, si no desde el mismo infierno se encargaría de hacérselo pagar.

Se asomó por su ventana y allí vio a su rubio amigo, esperándolo impaciente, mientras frente a la cabaña, Kabuto y su pandilla de drogadictos destrozaban lo que quedaba de la puerta principal.

–Te…Teme, debemos salir de aquí, Kabuto no descansara hasta reducir tu casa a cenizas- Naruto se retorcía las manos nerviosamente, como le gustaría acabar a palos a ese malnacido, pero debían salir de aquí y alejar a Sakura lo más pronto posible de toda esa mierda.

Tomo a su pequeña amiga que era entregada por Sasuke, pobrecilla, todo lo que ha pasado. Pero todo por amor.

–Hmp. Dobe mas te vale cuidar de ella.

–Q…que dices. Ese es tu deber. Vamos hombre sal de allí.

–Aléjala de toda esta mierda. Que viva una buena vida y hazla feliz.

Eso parecía a una despedida. No podía ser. Sasuke era un suicida, debía hacerlo entrar en razón, no podía pensar quedarse allí, no, era uno contra cinco de esos matones.

–Sasuke déjate de bromas y vamos. No puedes contra todos ellos.

– ¿Me llamas débil en mi propia cara? Lárgate de una buena vez. Lárgate.

–Pondré a Sakura a salvo y volveré. Te ayudaré con ese maniático. No voy a dejarte solo en esto- debía hacerlo. Le debía mucho a Sasuke, si bien empezaron con el pie izquierdo, gracias a Sakura es que lograron formar una amistad sólida, fraternal.

–¡Sasuke! ¿Dónde estás maldito? No podrás esconderte en esta diminuta choza.

Habían logrado entrar. No quedaba tiempo y el estúpido de Naruto no se movía.

– ¡Lárgate! Saca a Sakura de aquí. ¡Rápido!

Debía huir. Poner a salvo a Sakura y luego volvería, ayudaría a Sasuke en toda esta mierda.

Afianzo a Sakura en sus brazos que se removió incomoda y miro a Sasuke con una sonrisa lobuna – Pondré a salvo a Sakura y volveré. No te acabes toda la diversión, Teme.

–Vete ya estúpido. – lo vio alejarse entre la maleza y suspiro. Su tesoro más preciado estaba a salvo y él se encargaría que lo estuviera el resto de la vida. Solo esperaba que el dobe sepa cuidarla.

–Así que con que aquí estabas escondido. – Kabuto había dado con él. Pues bien, se enfrentaría a él, ya no tenía preocupaciones. - ¿Y dónde estás esa pequeña chiquilla, Sasuke? Tu zorrita personal. Me gustaría que viera como te mato y luego – su risa depravada se escuchó por toda la habitación. – y luego, ya veremos qué hacer con ella. Si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Se dio vuelta lentamente y lo vi allí, parado, seguro de sí mismo y sus cuatro estúpidos detrás de él, habían destrozado su cabaña, había asustado y amenazado a Sakura. De esto no se salvaban.

– ¿Porque esa sonrisa de suficiencia Sasuke? No ves en la situación en la que te encuentras. Acabaremos contigo.

Sonrió, esa sonrisa que tanto odiaba y a la vez amaba Sakura. – Te equivocas Kabuto. Aquí los únicos que acabaran con la cara en el suelo serán ustedes.

–Ya lo veremos.

Si debía morir para protegerla, lo haría. Si debía alejarla para protegerla, lo haría. Nunca más permitiría que le vuelvan a hacer daño, ni si quiera él. De eso se encargaría personalmente.

* * *

_Bueno lectores, esta es mi primera historia. No puedo prometerles por ahora días definidos en que la actualizare, porque aun esta en proceso. Subo el prologo para que vayan haciéndose una idea de como ira la trama. _

_Estoy trabajando en esta historia que se llama "LET ME" (permiteme) y otra que tiene por nombre "CHAOS" (caos) que se va a ambientar en todo lo referente a guerras civiles y el descontento popular de los ciudadanos con respecto al Estado y de lo que son capaces de hacer para conseguir sus derechos._

_Por el momento "El Lado Explosivo de Sasuke" que es la adaptación que estoy realizando seguirá siendo actualizada todos los martes y viernes._

_Sin nada mas que agregar, un beso y abrazo a todos/as. Nos leemos =)_

_x.o.x.o_


End file.
